


Mnemonic

by meme_fucker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harassment, How Do I Tag, Im new here, M/M, Main Game Spoilers, does anyone even read tags?, fuck me this is hard, gender neutral reader, gender neutral sole survivor - Freeform, guess well find out lmao, kellogg is back and hes here to FUCK SHIT UP, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_fucker/pseuds/meme_fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amari said there'd be some mnemonic impressions, but I'm better now. Let's get going, alright?"</p>
<p>He doesn't realize the voice still comes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemonic

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN QUEST LINE  
> SMALL SPOILERS FOR NICK'S QUEST

"Where's Nick?"

"He's waiting in the lobby. Be careful out in the Glowing Sea." Amari watched as you left the room. She knew you were worried about him since the very beginning of the memory transfer. When you came to, you quickly told her about the Institute scientist Virgil and rushed off to find your synthetic companion. Amari only forgot to tell you one thing...

"Nick!" His eyes were lowered, staring at his hands. He didn't even flinch as you approached. The next words said were from a voice not of his own. "Heh, I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance." Nick's eyes moved from his hands to your own wide pupils, slowly and unwavering as he practically stared you down. "H-Huh?" That voice was of the man who killed your spouse, the smugness that dripped from his venomous words was the only thing you needed to realize this. "Kellogg?" You were shivering in fear. What if Nick never came back? What if you couldn't bring yourself to kill him, simply because of the body Kellogg inhabited? You didn't know what to do. Think—don't cry, or run, or scream—just think for a minute. Breathe.

"You okay there? You look pretty pale... Are you coming down with something?" A hand grasped your shoulder firmly, not causing pain but instead bringing familiar comfort. That was Nick's voice. You touched the hand, and looked at the man. The coldness of his previous expression was replaced with a concerned look. "Y-You sounded like Kellogg just then..." You didn't mean to stutter it out in a whisper but you did. He turned his hand that rested on your shoulder over to grasp your own hand. "Amari said there'd be some mnemonic impressions, but I'm better now. Let's get going, alright?" You could only nod along to his soothing voice as you began to explain your next mission find your son.

 

You picked up the eighth Eddie Winter holotape as Nick was hacking the police terminal. Shoving it into your satchel, you looked up at the synth. "How we doin', Nick?" He glanced at you before gluing his eyes back to the terminal. "I'm in, and I've got a couple more locations. Let's hurry up and go to the—" He stopped. Nick stared at the screen with unblinking eyes. You grew concerned.

"Nick? What's wrong?" A sinister laugh filled your ears, dripping with smugness. "Did you actually think that I'd just curl up and die?" Nick's head whipped up and you saw it. The smile that sent shudders down your spine, that silenced the entire world in gut wrenching horror. The smile that was plastered on your closest friend. He stood up straight and stalked towards you. You backed away, only to be cornered against a brick wall. You tried to speak, to tell him to leave Nick out of this, but words were caught in your throat. He loomed over you with a hand next to your head. 

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you and you won't be able to do anything to me. You're too afraid that your little buddy is still in here. Let me tell you now that he is. He might not remember me threatening you, but he'll sure as hell feel the pain that comes with whatever weapon you try to wield against me. You can't touch me. You are going to die." You were staring, wide eyed and terror clung to you like a hand strangling your neck. Then Nick came back.

"—next police station..." He looked around at the position you were in. "Uhh?" He raised his eyebrow at you expectantly. You made up a lie. "I was wondering about this too. You came up and pushed me into the wall." If you told him, would he try to avoid you for your sake? Would he go to Amari to see if anything could be done? What if nothing could be done?

Nick decided to drop it, "Ah, sorry. Must've forgotten to do a daily subroutine check-up. My bad." He backed up and you continued onwards.

 

Kellogg would come back every few days and torture you with taunts and threats. Nick seemed to be getting suspicious that something was up. Your health slowly declined—physical and mental. You would get shot more often by enemies, almost like you didn't care if you lived. Nick decided enough was enough, and wanted to talk about your behavior. Now was the perfect chance, as you were putting stuff away in your home at Diamond City. He was approaching you before he stopped.

It was happening again. You heard his footsteps halt and didn't even turn around. A click resounded through the silent room, and you turned around only to have a revolver pressed against your forehead. "I wasn't going to wait around forever, you know," Smugness dripped from his words. His eyes were like a wildfire, bright and malicious. He wasn't going to stop until his fun was filled. And now it was. You closed your eyes.

"Nick..."

You didn't fight back and let your mind take control.

"Nick!"

You screamed.

You didn't realize tears were rolling down your face until someone wiped them away. You were held tightly against a familiar chest, the scent of rust and cologne rushed through your nose. You clenched the back of his trench coat, afraid to let go. His soothing voice broke your racing mind. "Could you tell me why I found myself holding a gun to your head while you were screaming?" You nodded and explained everything. All the things Kellogg said to you. Everything.

You were still holding on, hiccuping as you finished. He was humming a tune of a song you probably heard on Diamond City Radio. He cupped your face. "You didn't say anything about it before..." You confessed your fears of him leaving, you confessed how much you care about him. You told him you loved him.

Nick said that he wasn't human, that he didn't understand. "But I'll try to understand. I want you to be happy. You mean a lot to me too. And if this is the best way to show it, then dammit this is how I will. I care about you. I love you too."

He kissed you, slowly and softly as if you were made of glass and you might break. He tasted of metal and cigarettes, and his silicon lips were soft and sweet. His unfleshed hand rested on your neck, and it was cold to the touch. You shivered and kissed back.

The smugness dripping from his voice never came back after that. He never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first piece of work on this site so dont judge it too harshly. if anybody could give me some pointers on the tags or archive warnings (because im a HUGE NARK), itd be much appreciated! you dont have to tho, ill probably figure it out... eventually...


End file.
